Spiralling
by sweetmodel01
Summary: Skye Leighton, a 17 year old american transfer who had just been told she was a witch & adopted moves to the life of witches and wizards and her mind is now spiralling. In her whole life, she never thought she'd fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN (UNFORTUNATELY) *TEAR* *TEAR*

Chapter 1

As her eyes shot open, she quickly sat up from her bed and checked around her room to make sure that her occurring nightmares of a murderer, well, killing her, weren't true. Once she successfully checked her room for any mysterious black mutts that change into murderous crazies, she sighed and then looked down at her queen sized bed of pink and white Egyptian silk and cotton, then stretched. The girl of 17 years slowly swung her legs over the side of her amazingly comfortable bed, then her eyes locked onto her extremely pale pink scratch walls and stared for a minute or two. Obviously she wasn't fully awake, but she was awake enough to realize she needed a shower. Her feet touched the dark stained, wide planked, wooden floors, she flinched. _It was hella cold _she said to herself. Her floor was enough to wake her up from her haziness and was reminded that she was to transfer to Hogwarts today. She was a sunshine state girl. Orlando, Florida was her home. She wasn't born there or anything, she was born on Chaplin Bay Beach in Hamilton, Bermuda, but Florida was her home away from home. Anyways, she found out recently that she was a witch. She also found out that she was adopted _'....great' _she thought. And to think that her whole life was real. She knew something was wrong when she looked closely at her mother, father older brother,Uriah, and younger sister, Harper, and realized they were all blonde and brown eyed (except Uriah, he has blue), while herself, has long layered black hair all the way down to her tail bone/mid-back (like Miley Cyrus .), sharp blue-green eyes (like a cat) and has tanned olive skin........after I explained that...how _could_ they be related, I mean that doesn't even sound right. She just shrugged it off. Telling herself that she was right all along wasn't going to help her now, since she needed to get a shower and get her stuff together before her 'mother' woke up. Her mom, Cecilia Leighton, was the kind of mom that rushed things and she got all like, crazy, when someone was late somewhere, but she loved her. Her father, Archer Leighton, passed away. She didn't know how he did, but it couldn't have been old age, he was only like, what, 40? yes because he was 20 when he and mom had Uriah and mom was 18 I think. Anyways, mom tells her kids it was a car accident or something...I knew it was a lie....even if I was 7 years old at the time. I sure wasn't stupid, even now, I'm not going to lie, I'm still brilliant as ever.

*2 Hours later*

She finished her shower and straightened her hair and mess-ied it up for the special occasion which made her have a boho look. She had on black eyeliner on both bottom and top eye lid and some cream colored eyeshadow with black mascara on top of her already black eyelashes. She put on some pink plumping lip gloss on to add to her already plump lips and to make them pinker...and shinier. Her cream colored deep v-cut shirt matched her eyeshadow. It was long sleeved fitted sweater like shirt. The sleeves were fitted until the elbow of the shirt and then it bubbled out the rest of the sleeve. She wore her ripped dark denim Hollister shorts until she got even remotely near the 9 ¾ station in London. She was going to be already hot with the sweater and all, so she could have at least a little flo rida in and around her. Her style was complete boho and beachy like. To finish it ALL off, she had her black crocodile skin gladiator sandals on with a simple ankle bracelet she always wears, she got it from her dad 'at birth'...yeah right. It probably came in the mail along with her.

OC POV

"SKY HARLOW LEIGHTON!!!" mom came busting through my bedroom door

"um...yeah?" I was almost too shocked for words. How could she yell so early in the morning? I guess that's my mother for ya.

"oh, so you're up already? That's good, now come down for breakfast, I made your favorite~" she sang

"oh goody. I really cant wait to have Mexican food at 4 in the morning" I sarcastically added

"now now, no need to be testy. I know it's really early, but you're about to leave the states on your own today! Aren't you happy? And besides...since when was mexican food your favorite? I could have sworn it was chocolate chip pancakes!" she almost said in one breath. Cecilia left Skye without letting her answer a single question her mom asked, but whatever, typical day/night in the leighton household

"....oh boy" Okay, just so we're clear I'm not normally this crabby. I just have morning issues, especially when I have to wake up at 2, but who doesn't?

REVIEW PLEAAAASEEEE!!!! 3

HUGS & KISSES


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN (UNFORTUNATELY) *TEAR* *TEAR*...except sky, her family, and best friend EVER!!! okay... ENJOY!

Oh BTW, to give you guys a mental image, sky looks a lot like Adriana Lima, but her hair is black and her skin is a little less tan and greasy looking. Lol

GLEE!!! love that show

Chapter 2 ~ Edith

THANK GOD! I am so glad to be getting away from my obnoxious family. I'll miss them, yes, but I've had it up to here with they're everyday happiness. Right now, I'm a little angry because of the fact that I'm in a 42 degree below zero airplane for what another... 8 hours? And not to mention it's 5am. Oh and did I forget to say? I'm sitting next to this fat ass 12 year old who wants my phone number, so not going to happen. Nothing worse than a guy who doesn't take a hint...much less one who's not even attractive.

_Ugh.... okay..... I'm being too easily annoyed, I'll just sleep to ease away the pain. _She thought as she drifted away.

One thing about me is I can easily sleep for more than 13 hours at a time. I've slept a whole day before and I'm still considered healthy, (or so the Doc. says, but what does she know?) so of course I'd be pissy if I had to wake up at 2 in the morning.

"Alright, may I have your attention please. This is your captain speaking, we have less than 3 minutes left before landing, so please buckle your seat belts, turn off all electrical devices and get ready to land. Thank You." I instantly woke up to that sexy British accent in the overhead speaker.

"UGH! FINALLY!!" I shouted, a little too loudly, I saw stares in my peripheral vision.

"Don't worry toots, I know you'll miss me and all, but you have no need to get angry when I can just _give_ you my address and phone number and we can...._hang out_...while we're here. " The fat ass said.

"!!!" before I could even smack this...this...this twat, the plane landed abruptly and I bit my tongue. "SHIT!" I shrieked. My tongue was now bleeding, but I didn't give a fucktard!

I was the first bitch off the plane, well I had to stop and give the captain a kiss before then, which surprised him a lot, but I know for sure he liked it, one could tell instantly. MUHAHA!!

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

"Alllllright. I rented a hotel room, I ate and took a shower, mmm I feel so fresh now. So, now I can go to thissss...pub? I guess? To get to Diagon Alley...creepy name for a shopping area." She looked down at her directions the headmaster of Hogwarts mailed to her mother, then, obviously her mother gave to her. The crusty paper said to go to The Leaky Cauldron_....that should be around the corner. _Sky thought to herself.

"Okay, let's do this." she said out loud to herself. As she started stalking towards the pub-ish place, she noticed she was getting eyed by every male and an occasional female (Too bad. I'm not into that...or am I?) within a meter radius or at least anyone who could see her. And to her advantage, she had her best sorta summer-sorta winter-season-AKA spring-attire on. It was a short tight black and hot pink color block dress. It was shorter than her mid thigh and the sleeves were the sleeves that might as well be sleeve-less, that's how short they were. The top of the dress was hot pink and the skirt part of the dress from the boob-age, down was black. Her shoes were black, 4 inch wedges (pretty high I know, but its worth it today:). She wore a diamond necklace that said sky in cursive. She also had diamond studs in her ears, only one in both. Her hair was half up, messy bun and the other half was down, with long-ish side swept bangs. Her make up was light, just mascara and black eye liner. She really attracted a lot of stares....even from married men, which was creepy and there was no way in HELL she would become a home wrecker or whatever...yuck. She may look like one in other woman's eyes, but they're just jealous;)

So she found the leaky cauldron...it was sort of in an alley. It was dark, even in broad day light.

"...so creepy..." She couldn't help but pull down her dress a bit.

She saw the crooked and dirty Leaky Cauldron sign hanging over a door and building that screamed the 1300's.

"oh boy, I can already _tell..._" she looks down then back up "i will **not** fit in here very well." She cursed silently as she stumbled on a stone before walking into the old place. Sky walked in and forgot to shut the door, but remembered and did a 180, only to find the door shutting itself. She was shocked although, you couldn't tell if you looked at her face. It was more of a _I-could-get-used-to-this_ kind of shock. She walked in and asked for a 'Rubeus Hagrid.' The man at the counter with messy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes looked in the direction behind sky, like he was trying to point with his stalker like eyes, then looked back at her in some kind of lust, ugh, gag me. She turned around instantly seeing a big...large...dirty...raggedy wall of some sort.

"What...the...hell..." she said as she looked upwards.

"Why Heller there. You don hap'n ta be Miss Sky Leighton now would ya?" He said

"Um...y-yes...I'm her" I stuttered

"Well good then. No need ta be scared girlie. I may look intimidatin', but you'll soon know otherwise. Now if you'll follow me." he said all in a booming voice and motioned sky to follow him.

We went through so many halls and turns, it gave me a headache, but we finally got there and we were in an empty room with brick walls with one or two brooms off to the side.

"uh..." I was so confused...we walked all that way to end up here? Then Hagrid did something unimaginable...he pulled out his wand. Ooooh~! He tapped it on a few bricks and all the sudden they moved out of the way to form a doorway, and all that was seen was people bustling about. They looked like they were shopping for supplies at target for the beginning of the school year at the last minute. Ha ha good memories.

"OH WOW!!" was all sky could say

"I know. It's amazin'. Okay girl, we gotta get your money from Gringotts Bank."  
"??" okay, whatever, I followed Hagrid and got my money, except it was called sickles...lol AAAAHH we're getting stabbed and murdered by SICKELS! Lol okay...that was weird...and random.

"Okay, what's next Hagrid?" I soon got used to Hagrids huge height. It took a bit of balls though. I mean look at him!! Aaaaaanyways. Hagrid looked down at the girl and said "Well, it's time for you ta go shoppin'"

"I can handle that much, but where are you going?"

"I'm goin' ta...handle some business. So, I leave everythin' up ta you and here's your supply list and such lass." I took the same old ugly crusty paper that my mom gave me from Dumbledor. I looked over the supply list which read...

Get books from _Flourish and Blotts_

Supplies from _Wizarding Supplies_

Get robes from _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions_

Get quills from _Amanuensis Quills_

Get an owl from _Eeylop's OWL Emporium_ (Optional)

Get quidditch supplies from _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ (Optional)

_Mr. Mullpepper's Apothecary_ for potion vials and.... "The Magical Menagerie?" She read out loud

"Well that sounds interesting. I think I'll go there first." She said to Hagrid, which was no where in sight. Sky shrugged and went her marry way.

She walked or more like, bum rushed, her way through the crowd and seemed to miraculously find the 'magical' store. She opened the door and the little crusty bell rang. She noticed this creepy ass man was standing behind the counter just....staring at her.

"um...yeah..." was all I could muster out

"What do you want?" the old man asked very rudely

"Well I don't know! I came to find out what you sell here. Rude." I shot equally as rude back.

"An American huh? Well, this is a store for magical and exotic creatures. If you have no business here, then leave." He had some nerve...but magical creatures? That sounded so tempting. I think I'll see what he has.  
"Well, I want one, so show me some, ya old fart!" At first I thought he'd be offended at the last comment, but boy was I wrong.

His face softened "Ahhh, you sure are feisty eh? Just like me. Well, since you asked so _kindly, _I guess I could do just that. Come to the back with me please."

"??"

Of course I followed the dude. He really had me going with the fact that he said he had magical creatures and I was just itching to see them.

"Here are some of them..." He pointed to some shelves to my left, your right.

"...let me go bring out a more...interesting...one" with that he left

I looked around until my eyes fell onto a small brown and white puppy.

AAAAWWW! I thought immediately it looked so innocent.

As I went to touch it, the mongrel turned into some kind of...beast....i couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was _something. _It barked and screeched and hissed and made all other sorts of crazy sounds andI flinched hard, so I walked fast away from the thing, it scared the SHIT outta me. As I kept looking and passing the ugliest and the weirdest creatures I finally stop at one that looks normal enough, but we saw what happened last time we thought an animal was normal in this store. I thought about the Owl Emporium that I'm pretty sure I passed on the way here.

'_Maybe I should go there instead.' _I thought, but something in the eyes of the little fuzzy creature made me want to stay with it and nurture it as if it were my own. Oh, and believe me, I've never felt _that _feeling before.

But, I think I've read about these creatures before, for some reason, it didn't seem the same. It was an all black serval with spots that looked like a jaguars, but they were white and the tail was longer than a normal serval's tail and it had dazzling blue eyes which, normally, it would have had black or brown. The color was similar to mine. If you really looked at it...it reminded one of myself. As I got closer and closer to its cage, the old dude from earlier popped out of nowhere and I jumped. He said "I found one here missy." He pulled a purple cover over the cage away. I looked at what was in it and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Ew, gross! What is that thing?! It smells like shit?!" I asked whilst plugging my nose with my hand.

"This here is a dragon." I looked at it again....that thing was repulsive. It was black and had mucus draining out of some holes on its body that were moving in a melody, as if it was breathing through them. If that thing was a dragon, then where the HELL did Walt Disney get the idea of the dragon in Sleeping Beauty? Okay, NOW I've seen it all.  
"Get that icky thing away from me old man!" I almost puked on him until he pulled the cover back over the cage.

"Well, if that doesn't suit your taste, did you find one that did?" He asked

I pointed at the beautiful cat like creature.

"Ah, that is what I call a Panda Serval Minx. It's the only one in the world and it hates anything and everything." I looked at him and thought, whatever...I want it.

"Can I touch it?" I asked

"Sure, but don't sue me if it bites your--" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that the cat was obeying me and letting me rub behind its ears.

"What in the bloody hell?!" He yelled

With that I was off with my new best friend. The face of that man was great when he found out he was wrong about Edith, that's what I named her BTW. I was quite satisfied with my new pet, she listened to me very well, even though we had just encountered, it was like we've known each other for years. She laid in my arms and as I was petting her, she would purr. 'What a cat' I thought.

My day was long, but I managed it some how. I got all the things I needed even a few things that I thought would come in handy, like Quidd-whatever it was called. I didn't know what it was, but if this really is a wizard and witch world, then I'm guessing they use brooms, but not for sweeping. So, I bought, a firebolt. Apparently, it's the best broom out there right now. I could say it was nice, but even I could make better.

I made it back to the hotel I was staying at, because I felt that if I stayed at the leaky cauldron, I'd get raped by that guy from earlier. 'yuck' I shuddered.

I got to my room and as soon as the door closed I stripped of all clothes, turned the hot bath water on and added a LOT of bath bubble soap and a few soaking beads. As the water filled up, I took the chance to see how my diet was working. A few months before coming here, I was on a diet cuz I always thought I had the worst and fattest body. Mom always told me I had the best body, because I had a 'Body-licious' body as my mom would refer to Beyonce Knowles. I didn't like how HUGE my thighs were so I was fed up and took action. Now I look at myself and see beauty. I had c-34 cup breasts and my hips were still a little big but they were smaller than they've ever been and my stomach was small. I didn't have abs, but I was still skinny. My last boyfriend told me the best part about my body was how my stomach wasn't rock hard. He said he liked a soft-to-touch mid section on a girl. My height didn't change from when I was 15 years old, much, at least. I'm still 5 foot and ¾ of an inch. I KNOW I'm short, don't state the obvious, so whatever. I got into the tub, Edith right behind me. I indulged my senses with the cinnamon and vanilla essence candle and poured mango peach vanilla bath oil onto and around my body. I started thinking of some things while I was chilling in the tub. Like how my ex thought I was his first love, but then I found out he cheated on me when I walked in on him and this bitch psycho cunt, Elizabeth Minor. I HATED that bitch from the time I first met her in 3rd grade to now and forever, and my ex KNEW that. I can't even speak/think of his name, that's how much I hate him. And then he has the nerve to call me saying 'I love you and need you.' Ya, Bull...Shit.

As the time went by...i realized that I was thinking too much and the bath water got too cold. I hopped out and grabbed a towel for me and one for my baby, Edith. I took my blow dryer out of my bag and blow dried Edith so she wouldn't catch a cold over night...not like animals can, but there's no harm in trying. I put on my zebra bra and matching undies and thought whether or not I should put on pj's...._nah_ I thought. _Too much of a hassle._ I hopped into bed and Edith laid right underneath the fluffy covers with me and we both instantly went to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN (UNFORTUNATELY) *TEAR* *TEAR*...except sky, her family, and best friend EVER!!! okay... ENJOY! 

Chapter 3 – Hi ho, Hi ho it's off to Hogwarts we go!

As morning came about, Sky opened her eyes and looked around. She remembered everything that happened yesterday. She looked down to only find her new cat was still snoozing in the place she left her last night. Sky slowly got out of the bed, trying not to scare Edith. She went into the bathroom to get a shower and to wash her hair and shave. While she was washing her body with this soap she brought with her, the Twilight Woods creamy body wash from Bath and Body works, she thought she would have time before she had to leave for the Hogwarts Express train, she could go get a tattoo, since she was no longer within her mothers reach/sight. So she got dressed in her Navy blue tight dress from Abercrombie & Fitch. The dress had half sleeves and a deep 'U' cut with a light pink moose insignia on the left, your right. She just straightened her hair again, but left it down this time. When her hair's straightened it touches the nip of her tailbone. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Edith waiting by the door.

"I guess you need to use the bathroom?" She asked the abnormally large (in height) cat. It started purring. Sky slipped on her baby pink, strappy, gladiator wedges, got the room key and put it in her black Hello Kitty purse and walked out with Edith running out in front of her. She got outside of the hotel and she figured Edith could just find her way back. She walked a little ways away from the hotel, expecting to find a tattoo parlor, and there it was. She walked in and paid for a tattoo that said her favorite quote 'Love without reason lasts the longest' in Champignon font (Old cursive.) The guy doing the tattoo was quite rugged and hot as well, sky had to admit. He had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes with tattoos all over his sculpted left arm. He looked a lot like Adam Lambert, but not gay. She was checking him out when he asked her where she wanted it. At first she had dirty thoughts to what he asked her, then realized what he meant and said...

"Umm, right here." She pointed to the crease under her right breast. He asked her... "What do you want to be there?" He asked turning around on his spinner chair, getting some tools ready.

"I want the quote 'Love without reason lasts the longest' going along the crease here..." she pointed "...and I want it in Champignon Cursive, you know, like the old school, Thomas Jefferson time, cursive." He nodded his head.

"Okay, take it off." He pointed to her dress. She was a little flabbergasted, but then pulled down her dress over her shoulders and moved her bra a little so he couldn't get lucky today.

An hour or 2 later, the tattoo was finito and it looked beautiful. She thanked the dude by kissing him on the lips, she does that to everyone. Then she left.

"It's almost time" she said aloud. Right when she said that, Edith came from around the corner and jumped into Sky's hands. She walked back into the hotel and gathered her luggage and checked out of the hotel. She took the letter that Dumbledore mailed her again and it said to go to the 9 ¾ at the London train station. When she got there, she read the rest of the directions on the letter.

_Run through the wall in between 10 and 9...._ she read to herself in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me? I'm not fucking running into a wall." She walked towards the wall and put her hand on the wall, thinking it was going to land on cold, rough, brick, but it didn't. Her hand went _through_ the wall.

_Oh what the hell._ She thought as she just walked into the wall with her eyes squeezed shut. Expecting impact, she opened her eyes and saw the same bustling about as the one in Diagon alley. She saw kids giving their parents hugs and kisses and some kids talking with friends, then the whistle of the train blew. It snapped sky out of her trance. She took hold of her baggage and got onto the train. There were compartments after compartments, but none of them were empty, until she looked into one.

_Finally_ she thought. She slid the door open and set Edith down on the long, mahogany, bench. She swiftly picked her two bags up and set them on the over head thing, along with her purse. Sky plopped down next to the large window and Edith jumped up into her lap and fell into a light snooze, both of them did, until the compartment door slammed open. One would think it came off it's hinges. Sky snapped her eyes open to see what douche bag woke her up. They were twins....red headed ones at that....great.

"Well, hi there miss Beautiful."

"Do you mind if we sat in here?"

"All of the other compartments are full"

I nodded my head to invite them in. I thought it was only them two, but it was like, 100 other people.

"Hi, my name's George" The red head said

"...and my name's Fred." The other one said.

"We've never seen you here before, did you transfer or something?" I'm guessing George, asked. I nodded.

"Well, this is Oliver..." He pointed to a pretty hot brunette with big brown eyes.

"...this is Hermione" He pointed to a pretty dirty blonde with brown eyes

"...this is our brother Ron"

"...and this is the famous Harry Potter!" they pointed to the dark haired boy with _very_ round glasses.

"You're famous?" I asked expecting an answer

"YOU'RE AMERICAN?!" the twins yell in sync.

"um...yes, I am, is there something wrong about that?" I was officially confused

"We rarely ever get transfers, but this is the first time, I believe, we've ever had an American transfer." Hermione said

"Well, lucky for you guys...I'm not really American. I was born in Bermuda, but raised in Florida....,but I guess you can consider me American if you want, but whatever." I started petting Edith who purred.

"That's one big cat!" The red head, Ron, exclaimed

"Her name's Edith" I said getting an even louder purr from the kitty

"Oh can I touch it?" one of the twins asked

"I don't think she likes men, actually." I said

"Well, that's a shame. She looks so soft." Fred said

"TROLLY! TROLLY!" we heard from down the hall. I got up to look at the woman yelling so loud. She had a cart full of colorful candy. _I WANT SOME_! I yelled to myself.

"I'll be back! I'm going to get candy!" I said grabbing the robes from my bag really quick and I ran out not thinking twice about the 'in awe' faces of the people in my compartment. I bought LOADS of candy, but had no where to put them, so I walked back to my compartment and put the candy in my bag for safe keeping. I didn't know these people well enough to leave my candy just, hanging around, plus those twins look like they cause misfit everywhere. I walked back out not looking back or even saying where I was going. I walked to the bathroom that I'm pretty sure i'd pass sooner or later. I finally found it on the other end of the train. I went in with normal clothes and came out with my uniform on. Of course I didn't have a house that Hermione told me about. So for now, even though I'll be a 6th year, I have a regular Hogwarts robe on, like the first years. I walked and walked until I thought I found my compartment, but was totally wrong. I walked right into a compartment that had a bunch of gloomy and plain rude looking people in it.

"Ooops. Wrong one." I said out loud.

"Wait one second." A boy with platinum blonde hair yelled "How dare you walk in here and waltz right back out without kissing our feet, you stupid first year." I was absolutely baffled.

"Excuuuse me?!" I almost screamed

"You heard Malfoy. Kiss our feet!" The brunette guy with horrible teeth said to me. Oh no he didn't!

"Listen here you useless puddles of Iguana urine..." They're faces turned to utter shock, "all of YOU should be kissing my feet. You all should be grateful that a goddess such as myself, graced you with my presence." They were too lost for words until the guy with bad teeth caught himself

"Hmm...you're right, except I don't think we should kiss your feet. I think you deserve MUCH...more."

"If you're talking about sex, you can forget about it. I'm too gorgeous to bang a bunch of people that'll make me ugly. Now if you'll EXCUSE me!" As I turned to leave the blonde shortie grabbed my wrist really hard and said "HOW DARE YOU!" then he pulled out his shrimpy looking wand and tried to curse me or whatever, but Oliver came and saved the day! "Expelliarmus!!" Oliver yelled, then the blonde brat went flying back at his own spell. I turned to Oliver and thanked him with a hug. I dont know what had happened, but as soon as I hugged him, my heart went soaring. I've kissed and hugged other guys before, but I've never felt like this before...


End file.
